I Love That Thing You Do
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: Complete Sequel to Girls Just Wanna have Fun Life without Kotori.
1. Sack Of Potatoes?

Sack Of Potatoes?

Part 1

Hitomi marched down the stone corridors of Gummadoon as fast as her new form would allow her. Striding it out with a look of determination on her face she made it to Kotori's door. She had vanished inside her room about two weeks after their transformation and had not been seen since and that was a week ago and Hitomi decided enough was enough Kotori was coming out of that room even if she had to break down the door and drag her out. Stood outside the door breathing deeply to catch her breath she raised her fist then,

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Kotori you open this door and come out this minute you hear me!" bellowed Hitomi.

Waiting for a moment for a reply she then sighed heavily receiving no answer like so many times before, now looking up she said, "Alright Kotori, I'm coming in"

Backing up Hitomi looked at the door before running head on and kicking the center hard. Upon impact with Hitomi's foot the door flew open bashing against the wall, which echoed in the dark room.

Glancing round the room Hitomi squinted in the darkness, the drapes were shut and in this form she still hadn't got perfect vision at night or in darkness. Crossing across the room quickly to where she knew the drapes were she flung them back letting the early morning sunrise shine in. Turning round about to lecture Kotori she stopped suddenly her mouth hanging open in slight confusion and worry. Her eyes grew large as she flew to her friend's side who was shaking violently in her bed. Leaning over Hitomi removed Kotori's hands from her face that were weakly attempting to shield her face. Placing her hand on Kotori's forehead she felt how cold she was, shivering slightly herself she suddenly realized how cold it was in the room and that her friend was in a thin nightshirt in her bed with the bed sheets thrown back. Pulling them up in her hands Hitomi threw them over Kotori who shivered and immediately began to try throw them off.

"Don't" said Hitomi running to Kotori's side again.

"There hot and they hurt" Kotori replied weakly looking up at Hitomi with watery somewhat glassy eyes.

"But your so cold" said Hitomi in disbelief.

Kotori shook her head to try and protest and raised her hand to her face to try and block out the sunlight but a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she lent over her bed towards Hitomi and emptied her stomach in a bucket by her bed. Hitomi looked down rather disgustedly at the sight and smell of the bucket, which was nearly full with Kotori's vomit. Sitting beside her friend Hitomi rubbed her back but Kotori began to whimper in pain at the contact so she removed her hand. She waited patiently for Kotori to cease throwing up but she seemed to be getting worse. Leaning over Hitomi looked confused as to what to do until Kotori who had been throwing up violently collapsed on the bed unconscious. Jumping up in panic and worry Hitomi dashed out of the door in search of a medic, Kotori needed help. Running fast but not fast enough for Hitomi she ran as fast as she could in search in of help. Skidding along the corridor and sliding down the banister of the stairs to the bottom she ran to the door, which lead out of the chamber. Reaching the big wooden door she grabbed the handle and pulled hard so the door flew open on its hinges, which it barely stayed on to reveal the gummi captain.

Sir Plucki had been on his way to ask the girls if they wanted to train as they usually did but now he stood confused and stunned at the sight of Hitomi who was obviously distraught which in itself was a surprise because she was never like this.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Kotori…s…sh…she's ill" replied a distraught Hitomi.

"I'll get a medic" he said as he left.

Hitomi meanwhile leapt up the stairs making a mad dash back to Kotori's room where she found Kotori curled up in a fetal position. Taking her place by her friend's side once more she held her hand to comfort her although she thought she seemed to only cause Kotori more pain. Watching her friend suffer in agony she prayed Sir Plucki and the medic would come swiftly and waited for them to come, she did not have to wait long. Minutes later Sir Plucki stood by Hitomi's side while two medics checked Kotori over. Hitomi grew anxious and looked down at Kotori's now still form as the medics talking quietly but quickly. Glancing out the window Hitomi could see all the other knights training in the training grounds going about their usual duties and guessed they probably didn't know about Kotori yet. Looking back at the medics she noticed they seemed to be arguing about something but she couldn't tell what and didn't have the chance to listen in as she felt herself pulled to her feet and someone trying to drag her out of the room. Looking round Hitomi saw it was Sir Plucki he had obviously heard what the medics were staying and was now trying to get her out of the room. Looking over her shoulder Hitomi saw the medics looking at her obviously wanting her to leave.

"What's wrong with Kotori?" she shouted as she was dragged out of the door into the corridor.

The medics only looked sympathically at her as she left the room against her will and tried to struggle to get back in. Eventually the door shut behind the two and they began their work although they could still hear Hitomi's protests and struggling.

After getting into the corridor Hitomi had been near enough impossible to drag down the corridor so Sir Plucki threw her over his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way to her room which was at the other side of the tower. All the way there Hitomi beat his back with her fists, which didn't hurt as since their transformation her and Kotori had become a lot weaker and protested. Reaching her room he opened the door and then placed her gently down on her bed although immediately she jumped up and started heading for the door only to have it blocked off.

"What are you doing I have to get back to Kotori" said Hitomi trying without much success to get past him.

"Kotori will be fine, she's in the hands of the medics" he replied.

"But Kotori…" she started before she felt his finger over her lips to silence her.

"Will be fine" he said sitting her down on her bed.

"You saw how she looked, that's not fine. Now what's wrong with her?" she asked folding her arms over her chest and looking him in the eye. 

"Listen Hitomi..." he started before being cut by Hitomi.

"No, you listen. Kotori is in there," she pointed in the direction of Kotori's room. "And she's sick then you drag me out the room without explaining anything" she paused to breathe then started up again before he could intervene. "And then you chuck me over your shoulder and carry me round like a sack of potatoes so what is going on?"

"Hitomi, I understand you're worried, but..." he paused to look at her and saw her looking right at him expectantly.

"Hmmm...." she said encouraging him to go on.

Sighing loudly he turned away then told her what was wrong with Kotori, she had contracted some fatal if not treated quickly disease only known by their kind. After finishing he took a deep breath then looked at Hitomi who looked at him devastated.

"So, your saying Kotori could die?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes" he replied.

Hitomi for a moment just looked lost and gazed about the room before jumping off the bed and slamming into the door. Flinging it open she ran down the corridor with Sir Plucki close behind her, she could not see Kotori now otherwise she to may catch the disease. Half way across the tower he tackled her and brought her to the ground, but still she continued to struggle.

"KOTORI!...KOTORI!" she shouted.

"Hitomi"

"No, I gotta see Kotori"

"HITOMI"

Ceasing her struggle she looked up at the knight who held onto her. Her hands were bound by his own and his other hand had come round her waist to hold her to him so she couldn't run. She heard him gasp and release his grip a little but not completely and only realised why a moment later. Tears slid down her face, she was crying, but she never cried. Placing her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see her she felt the tears come, slowly but surely they came in a steady flow down her cheeks. She felt him release her and wrap his arms around her to comfort her as she cried, after all Hitomi rarely ever cried so to see her openly cry and especially in front of him she really must be upset, which would mean she needed all the comfort she could get. Wrapping her own arms around his neck she felt herself lifted from the ground in his arms, was he taking her back to her room? No, they couldn't be they were descending stairs now, which meant they were heading out of the tower. She wanted to speak to ask where they were going but the tears wouldn't stop and the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he turned and instead of walking out of the tower which to Hitomi's knowledge was the only way out he instead headed over to a tapestry hanging on the wall. Drawing it back she saw through watery eyes that there was the faintest outline of a door, which then opened up, and she saw it lead to strange, but yet quite large tower. He stepped into the corridor and then started walking down, but as he did Hitomi faintly heard the stone door scraping closed. Moving her head so it rested against his chest so noticed how bright the corridor was. It was fairly long and wide enough for three or four gummies to walk side by side. It was the natural stone but much brighter due to the large windows along it allowing the sunlight to shine through. Hitomi's thoughts momentarily strayed as to how this corridor could exist because she had never seen it while out in the grounds. Quickly summing it up she worked out that no one could see it unless they knew about it or it was magically hidden. They reached the end of the corridor and Sir Plucki walked through still with Hitomi in his arms who was still crying although it had slowed down and instead of screaming out her pain she was just whimpering every now and then. Looking up Hitomi vaguely took in her surroundings and noticed quickly that she had never been here. The tower they now stood in was tall and had a massive stone staircase winding up all the way to the top. The staircase, windows and archways had all been cut out of stone with a fancy design that Hitomi thought resembled something like a Celtic design. Walking up the spiraling staircase they pasted about three levels before he turned and walked through an archway. The corridor they now were in was quite long with a small window at the end. Hitomi also noticed that although this corridor was quite long it only had two doors one on each side facing each other. Walking along Hitomi's crying had subsided and now she felt sleepy and rubbed her sore red eyes and yawned. They approached the door and Sir Plucki leaned forward to open it but Hitomi beat him to it and opened it for him, as it was difficult since he had her in his arms. Walking in Hitomi's mouth fell open at the sight this room was huge. It had a massive double bed with white sheets with a set of wooden draws at one side and a chair on the other.  Looking round she also saw a small table in the corner and a wardrobe. A door, which was slightly open she caught a glimpse at a large and spacious bathroom. She turned her head when she felt a cool wind blowing in her face and saw what she had originally thought was a large window was in fact a small archway with long white drapes leading onto a small balcony. Turning round to face him she saw he was smiling at her reaction before he set her down on her feet and closed the door. She looked at him not sure what to do as she was pretty sure she was in his private chamber. He sensed her unease and walked over to her, she stood still not really sure what to do.

"Where am I?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Your in my private rooms" he answered.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because, Kotori is very ill and you have never had the disease and stand a higher chance of getting it if you're near her"

"What do you mean?"

"It means I am moving you to this tower until Kotori's illness has passed"

"Where will I stay?"

"There is another room like this across from mine I will have it made up for you"

Hitomi looked down at the floor unsure of what to do now, until she felt her chin lifted up and come face to face with Sir Plucki.

"Will Kotori recover?" she asked tears springing to her eyes once more.

"I don't know, Hitomi," he said pulling her to him.

She embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder a few tears sliding down her cheeks onto his breastplate. She sniffed and inhaled a shaky breath and felt him rub her back.

"Hitomi"

"Yes" she croaked out through her tears.

"You are tired, you should sleep"

"Okay" she said pulling out of his embrace and backing away.  

"I must go now, but I will return after my duty" he said before walking over to the door.

"See you later" she said giving him a weak smile.

He nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

Hitomi listened to him go then walked over to the balcony. Pushing aside the drapes that slightly blocked her way she walked straight out. From here she had a wonderful view of the city, it was still early morning so the air was still cool and the not many gummi's were up. A gust of wind blew by dancing with her long golden hair as she looked over the balcony. Turning slowly to her right she saw the tower she had come from and where Kotori still lay ill maybe even dying. Another tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly brushed away, she did not cry. She'd done to much of that already she had to be strong after all Kotori was ill not dead right? Head bowed low she walked back into the room over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed she gazed about the room, it was big and beautiful but she quickly came to the conclusion that it could make you feel very lonely. Kicking off her shoes she pulled her feet up onto the bed then lay down. Her head lay on the soft pillow and she smiled slightly and curled up in the cosy yet strangely warm sheets and fell asleep.

HOURS LATER

Sir Plucki walked into the dining hall and glanced round for Hitomi. He knew that she had not had breakfast that morning and had not been present at dinner and now in was evening and she was not here again. He knew she was upset and had been tired but she still had to eat so walking out of the hall he made his way to his private chambers where he knew she'd be. Taking a few shortcuts he was soon climbing the staircase up to his room. Passing a few knights he finally turned off and walked down the corridor to his room. Opening the door slowly he looked in to see Hitomi curled up sleeping peacefully on his bed. Walking in he closed the door behind him quietly not to wake her then walked to the bedside and lit a candle that lay on the top to give more light as it was starting to go dark. Smiling at Hitomi's peacefully sleeping form he sat down on the bed on the other side as Hitomi continued to sleep on. He'd never seen Hitomi asleep she seemed so peaceful and gentle looking, pity it was only in sleep when awake she was completely opposite, but seeing her like this did prove to him that Hitomi could be like this if she wanted. Silence reigned for a while the only sound their slow breathing until the cold night air blew in reminding him why he came. Leaning forward he brushed a few strands of her golden hair out of her face before gently shaking her awake.

"Hmm…" said Hitomi looking round half awake.

"Hitomi" he said and her eyes snapped open.

"What time is it?" she said her voice thick with sleep as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Evening, Hitomi about seven"

"SEVEN" she asked disbelieving then looked out the window to see the sky had gone dark.

Looking back she saw he was looking down at her smiling, he looked different in the candlelight and when he wasn't on duty, he looked younger and relaxed.  

"Hitomi, its time to eat"

"I don't want to" she said while stretching.

"Hitomi, you haven't eaten today"

"I'm not" she started but stopped at the sound of her stomach rumbling loudly. "Hungry" she finished.

This earned her a chuckle before he turned serious and said, "Hitomi, you have to eat"

"Yeah, okay" she said getting into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Leaning over she slipped on her shoes and stood up and turned round to see he had stood from the bed and had walked round to her side.

"May I escort you to dinner, M'lady" he asked.

"You may" she said taking his arm.

The two left happily and using the shortcuts he had used to there they were soon stood outside the hall.

Now stood outside Hitomi felt a nervous feeling growing in her stomach, she felt hot and suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. The doors opened revealing the citizens of Gummadoon ready to eat, the meal hadn't started yet and gummies were talking. Walking over to the other knights she let go of his arm and her cheeks flushed, everyone was staring at her.

Although their attention was soon taken away with the smell of hot food, and gummies began sitting down. Taking her own seat across from Sir Plucki she glanced at the empty seat beside her, where Kotori should have been. Looking at her hands to distract her, and stop the memories coming she sighed and tried to stop unwanted tears. She succeeded for now and blinked back the tears but the sight of her food in front of her did not improve things, it made her feel sick. Picking at her food and moving it round the plate to look like she'd eaten her mind wondered, how was Kotori?. Her stomach gurgled and demanded food, putting down her folk she placed her hand on her stomach and then took a drink of water.  Looking round she noticed most had nearly finished eating so picking her folk back up started to eat small mouthful of her meal. With everyone now finished and Hitomi barely started she felt a pair of eyes on her and didn't need to look to know who it was. She knew she'd eaten little and the last thing she wanted was to be told off for not eating properly, but she still felt tired and drained of energy and felt that she didn't really care what happened. Placing her folk down then politely excusing herself she left the hall quickly but not quick enough to attract attention. Instead of heading back to her room which she knew was now ready she headed to the library, only a few people were in there and she would be left alone. Striding it out walking at a brisk pace she reached there sooner than she thought she would and found she was the only one there. Walking in she sat at a desk in a corner nearest the entrance and placed her head in her hands. Here was a place Kotori had spent very little time and memories wouldn't haunt her here. Leaning back in her chair she stared at the ceiling chewing the end of a pencil in her mouth that she'd found on the desk when she heard footsteps and familiar voices. Tipping the chair further back so she could hear she found out it was Bessi the healer that had been looking after Kotori and the other voice that was...that was Sir Plucki. Listening intently and quietly she heard them walk down the corridor towards the library unaware that she was on the other side of the wall.

"It isn't good" Hitomi heard Bessi say and only assumed they were talking about Kotori.

"She has progressed into the third stage and there's nothing we do can slow it down," Bessi continued.

They seemed to walk by a moment in silence before Bessi asked, "Are you going to tell Hitomi?"

"Not tonight" he said knowing if he told her she would not sleep tonight because of worry.

Bessi nodded seemingly to know why he would not tell her till tomorrow when then sound of a chair on the other side of the wall crashing to the floor caught their attention. Running into the library where they heard the disturbance they ran over to the chair that now lay on the floor and looked for who had knocked it over. Bessi began a quick search of the library but found nothing while Sir Plucki picked up a broken pencil that lay in two halves on the floor. Picking up one half he noticed the end was chewed; only one person he knew did that.

"There's no one here" said Bessi walking to his side.

"I know who was here" he said with the pencil end in his hand.

End Of Part One

Please tell me what you think?


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

Hitomi ran out of the library upon hearing the news tears blurring her vision. She knew she had knocked over the chair in the process, but she didn't care she had to see Kotori. Running out the corridor and into the grounds she ran over to the tower she knew her friend lay in. Reaching the door she pushed with all her might to open the door put it wouldn't budge it was magically closed to her. Frantically looking round she noticed a tower that she hadn't seen before, must be the knights tower she thought and headed for it. Running along she noticed she was running faster than before, her former speed seemed to be returning to her. Dashing past the citizens who gave her strange looks as she raced on towards the tower. Turning several times and getting lost she finally came to the tower door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge either until she kicked it open in a similar fashion to what she did to Kotori's. The second it opened she dashed through it and up the spiraling staircase. Upon reaching the second level towards the third she heard someone else run in and run up the stairs and guessed it was most likely Sir Plucki. Turning down the corridor to her room she skidded down it then ran into her room and bolted the door. Tears streaming down her face she collapsed onto the bed and let the waterworks go, so much for not crying. Grabbing a pillow from her bed she pulled it to her chest and rocked back and forth until a pounding on the door made her look up. She made no response just went on crying although not to loud she didn't want him to hear her. Leant against the end of the bed she cried until the knocking came again.  

The banging persisted but Hitomi ignored it, she knew who was at the door and she did not want to speak to him. Minutes slipped and the banging stopped and for a brief moment Hitomi thought he'd left when on other side of the door he said, "Hitomi, please open the door"

She did not answer she didn't want to be near him now, he was willing to withhold information on her best friends condition something he knew she would want to know.

Again there was silence and Hitomi wondered what he would do if she did not open the door; only one way to find out. Drawing the pillow closer to her she buried her head into it and sighed. She knew he would be getting impatient now and wondered what he was up to she guessed he would either try her technique asking once more and giving a warning or just leave her for now.  A strong gust of wind blew in and Hitomi suddenly realised she was sat in a freezing cold room in the dark. Crawling up to the top of the bed she reached out onto her draws and lit a candle that was stood there just as knocking came again on the door.

"Hitomi, open this door before I'm forced to break it down"

"No" she shouted back stubbornly.

Silence followed and with each passing second Hitomi grew more nervous and anxious. If he said he was coming in then he was coming in and there wasn't much she could do to stop that bolt or no bolt. Something heavy bashing against the door made her look, the bolt had nearly given way on that first shove. Another came even harder this time and then door flew open and Sir Plucki walked in. He marched over to the bed where Hitomi sat not looking happy at all. When he reached the foot of the bed she threw the pillow she had been holding at his head. It didn't work he caught it just before it hit, but he knew that was not in fun that had a lot of force behind it. Looking at Hitomi he saw she sat on her bed by the headboard with her arms folded and glaring at him. He was worried about Hitomi now he'd never seen her this angry with him and she'd never thrown anything at him with intent on trying to hurt him. He knew she had a right to be angry but he had never expected her to be this angry after all he was thinking of her best interests. He realised this was the first time he had actually seen Hitomi angry at them, when she was angry at Kotori that was obviously just in fun.  Sighing he knew it was not going to be easy talking to Hitomi like this.

"Hitomi" he started and knew he had her attention. "I need to talk to you and I don't want you to interrupt" he said looking at her as she was about to speak.

She closed her mouth abruptly and let him continue she'd give him a chance to explain why he wanted to withhold information on Kotori from her.

"Hitomi, what you heard in library" he paused to see her face which had now become unreadable then continued. "I only didn't want to tell you because I knew you would worry"

"And when would you of told me?" she shot back.

He was slightly shocked at her harsh tone she'd never been like this, but he answered her," I would have told you in the morning once you'd slept"

"Why then?" she asked getting up from the bed her voice void of emotion.

"Because, I know you wouldn't sleep if you were worrying about Kotori" he replied growing more concerned she was becoming even harder to read.

"Well, that's my problem" she said stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you lie down and succumb to worry and grief" he replied.

"It's none of your concern"

"Yes, it is"

"Why?" she asked now stood in front of him.

That caught him off guard he hadn't expected the conversation to turn into this and there was only one answer to that question. He'd already told her once and knew she was asking now to make sure he'd still be there if Kotori did die.

"Because I love you" he answered.

Hitomi now stood before him struggling to keep her composure. Why did things have to be so complicated? Her shoulders sagging she let the tears come, she no longer had to hide from him. Feeling strong-arms go round her waist she fell into them, and cried her pain. Why couldn't she stop crying?

She felt herself being lifted and placed on her bed, looking she saw Sir Plucki heading for the door.

"Wait!" she cried out desperately.

He stopped at the open door and turned to her.

"Stay" he heard her whisper.

He nodded and closed the open door then walked over to the bed where she sat. She sat shaking and looked up at him; her eyes were sore and red but now dry of tears after she rubbed them with the back of her hand. Grabbing a blanket from the edge of the bed he wrapped it round her shoulders. Drawing it round her, and tightening it she then looked back up at him. He leaned forward and brushed her hair out of her face, then lay down on the bed beside her, gathering her up in his arms. Hitomi's head lay on his chest with her arms wrapped round him. He lay slightly propped up by the headboard with his arms around Hitomi. For an hour they lay there in silence wrapped in each other's embrace. Night wore on and the moon rose high and Hitomi's eyes began to droop, it was nearly midnight. Snuggling closer to keep warm she closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep. Night drew on and morning came bright and early for the two snuggled up together. Sir Plucki woke first followed by Hitomi a minute later they had moved slightly in the night so that now both lay on the bed side by side their faces only inches apart. Hitomi was surprised he'd stayed the night she thought he would of left after she fell asleep, not that she was complaining it was strange yet nice to wake up like this. Sir Plucki was also surprised he'd hadn't intended on falling asleep with Hitomi, but waking up now he saw she wasn't objecting in fact she seemed to like that he was here. Hitomi smiled at him warmly before moving forward closing the distance between them and kissed his lips. He returned it eagerly, it felt strange it was good but at the same time he knew it was wrong so ending the kiss he pulled back from Hitomi. It was strange he'd never felt anything like this, never had he experienced such emotions towards Hitomi and so early, usually he'd see Hitomi at breakfast and he'd feel something but waking up with her this morning had made him feel something different.  Standing from the bed he told Hitomi it would soon be time for breakfast and that he needed to change so with that he left the room leaving Hitomi alone. Feeling cold at the loss of warmth Hitomi jumped off the bed and took out a jacket from her wardrobe. Looking out the window she noticed the sun was up and could smell the aroma of food wafting in through her window. Food, she still didn't really feel like eating so slipping on her boots she made her way out of her room and down the staircase. Upon reaching the bottom instead of taking the shortcuts that would lead her near the great hall she began looking for the secret door that Sir Plucki had brought her into this tower by. At this early hour there would only be one medic and she could sneak a quick peek at Kotori.

Placing her hands on the wall, she began to search for something that would allow the secret door to open, but so far there was no such luck. Curling her hands into fists she began to grow impatient and frustrated, why wouldn't the stupid door open?

Without thinking she lashed out, and kicked the wall, and immediately regretted it. Her mouth locked open; she tried to take the pain, and began to hop about the corridor, nursing her injury. Holding onto the wall for support, she heard the familiar scrape of an opening. Turning her head slightly, and grinding her teeth, she saw part of the stone wall sink further into wall, then slide sideways, revealing a secret door. Her pain forgotten, Hitomi ran in, the door scraping closed behind her.

Sneaking around in the darkness of the corridor, she remained hidden incase others should see her. Scarcely making a sound, she tiptoed along the corridor for quite a way, and then resumed to her normal pace walk. At the other end, she stopped and waited, her ear pressed against the door for any sounds. Hearing nothing, she pushed the door slightly ajar just enough for her to see if anyone was around. Finding no one, she opened the door, and slipping through, hid behind one of the pillars, the door she came from, scraping closed again. Staying cautious, she poked her head round the corner, and dashed to the side of the stairs. Gazing round, alert for anyone who should come down, Hitomi then raced up the stairs, and hid behind one of the tapestries. Now on the second floor, she knew Kotori was on the fourth level. Running along the corridor, strangely enough very quietly, she came upon third floor. Immediately on instinct she jumped out of the way, and behind the drapes, lucky not to be seen, as one of the gummi residents turned round in the corridor and walked in the opposite direction. 

Sighing in relief she whipped out from behind the drapes and shot up the stairs to the fourth level. Now on the fourth level she looked around and saw and heard nothing. Walking opening deciding it was safe she walked down the corridors. Nearing Kotori's room she smiled she was almost there, but due to this thought she missed the pattering noise on the stone floor so when turning the corner instead of finding it empty, she came face to face with a surprised and very quickly angry medic.

"Oops!" said Hitomi with large surprised eyes before running back to the stairs. 

"Hito…" the medic started before gasping as Hitomi jumped over the stair banister and fell three levels.

Hitomi continued to plummet to the ground, arms lashing out she finally caught onto the banner and slid down a little, stopping halfway to the first level, she breathed a sigh of relief before risking a look up to see the once angry medic looking completely terrified.

"Bye" she said letting go of the banner and dashing out of the tower before the medic could raise the alarm.

Running blindly through the city her heart pounding in her chest she finally stumbled into a familiar corridor. The smell of food made her stomach growl and made her sick. Her stomach was empty and had been sine Kotori became ill except for the measly bits she ate last night. She was in the corridor that led into the kitchen, which meant she was on the other side of Gummadoon. A pained expression on her face she tried not to think of the memories that had been created there, but it was useless they came anyway.

Flashback 

It was two days to Christmas and she had been in the kitchen sat at the table with a hot drink in her hands when Kotori walked in. She hadn't even noticed her there until she heaved a large goose on the table.

"Erm…Kotori, what are you do' in with that goose?" she'd asked.

"What does it look like I'm do' in, I'm making Christmas dinner"

"Aren't you supposed to have turkey"

"Well yeah, but I couldn't find one"

"Well, what are doing with that?" she'd had asked.

"Plucking it you can't eat with all the feathers on" Kotori had replied starting her work.

She'd just left Kotori to get on and it had been about an hour later once Kotori had finished. She had all the feathers in a bucket and then placed them on the shelf saying she'd deal with them later. But while placing them on the shelf knocked off a jar with a loose lid containing something sticky and it had landed right on Kotori's head. When that had landed on her head she had instantly let go of the bucket to see what had landed on her head. The bucket had fallen straight on Kotori who had been directly underneath it. She had turned round her head and shoulders decorated in some sticky substance and feathers.

She'd just sat there completely shocked at what had happened until Kotori had turned round and spit out some of the feathers, which had sent her into a fit of giggles. Kotori looked like a chicken!

Kotori had not been amused she had stomped out of the kitchen into the corridor passing some knights on the way who had looked at her funny she had turned round and said, "Don't even ask?"

End Flashback

She smiled fondly at the memory; oh Kotori had been teased for that that had been one of many good memories here. Leaning against the wall relaxing momentarily she decided being here wasn't that bad after all until.

Flashback

They ran down the corridor to the kitchens, Kotori for once managed to sneak up on her while she was reading in the library and pounced on her. She screamed out in surprise then seeing who it was had given chase and that's why they were running towards the kitchen. Kotori barged through the door completely forgetting gummi's would be in there preparing the next meal. She knocked countless trays onto the floor that would now need washing and bumped into the table. She had been running behind Kotori and slipped on some water on the way in and slammed into the back of Kotori. This then caused most of the food on the table to fall onto the floor. Kotori had then tried to make a quick escape but slipped on the water Hitomi had and crashed into the cupboards causing all the remaining clean cooking utensils and pans to fall to the floor. They had been lectured severely for that and separated for three days.

End Flashback 

Hitomi shut her eyes she didn't want to remember the bad things that had happened, but the bad had to come with the good. Many more memories surfaced after that following one after the other most being bad and hurtful so that Hitomi hardly realised she had been stood there for the last four hours.

Feeling miserable she made her way out into a courtyard intent on going to the training grounds. The sun shined brightly and Hitomi scowled her eyes brimming with tears how could the day be so beautiful and joyful when someone's life was slipping away? Moving slowly and kicking up the dirt and stones as she went she made it to outside the training grounds in twenty minutes when usually it would have taken ten. Now stood outside she stared at the walls and wondered whether it was such a good idea coming here after all this where Kotori spent most of her time and many more painful memories existed there. She was spared from thinking anymore and jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder and spun round to see Sir Plucki.  He looked worried and with good reason never had been able to catch Hitomi off guard, she was always alert and focused but just lately she had become lapsed and prone to daydreaming.

"Hitomi, are you all right?"

"Ye…yeah" she replied hesitantly.

He nodded then asked whether she wanted to train she said yes otherwise it would arise suspicion if she didn't, so she followed him into the grounds. Picking up a staff from the rack she went over to the beam where he was waiting. Climbing on she dropped into a fighting stance ready for a training session but her heart wasn't in it and neither were her thoughts. All the time bad memories flashed in front of her eyes things that had happened, things she didn't want to remember. She barely concentrated and it did not go unnoticed she was struggling to block even some simple attacks and only occasionally would attack herself. Momentarily realizing how badly she was doing she attacked furiously, she needed to get out of here and the only way to do that was beat him or give one hell of a good training session. Using some of her regained speed and strength she was able to get in a good number of attacks and defenses before one of the most painful memories hit her.

Flashback

She and Kotori were training and none of the knights were in it was too early for them to be in yet. The sun hadn't even risen and it would be about an hour before it did but neither of them had been able to sleep so they went to train. They'd been training on the beams for some time and the first few knights were starting to appear in the grounds. Hitomi had lunged forward at Kotori causing her to move back suddenly and get hit by one of the spinning devices. She had gone flying off the beam and instead of landing in the unicorn trough like Sir Cubbi had she'd gone flying into the weapons rack. She'd been badly injured in that even if she wouldn't admit it till later. She'd sprained her wrist, broken two fingers, hurt her neck and knee. After that she'd had a ban for a week and Hitomi had felt guilty because she felt she was responsible.

End Flashback

She still did feel guilty about that, so wrapped up in her thoughts she barely noticed her hands release her training staff and it go flying through the grounds or feel the spinning device knock her off the beam onto the hard ground, that got her attention. Standing up rubbing her sore backside she looked back to see Sir Plucki, he didn't look pleased. Hitomi's little tactic had attracted attention many knights were looking at her not angry but surprised that she would make such a mistake. Looking back at the obviously displeased gummi captain she saw him motion for her to follow him. Getting up from the floor she followed him out of the grounds guessing he probably didn't want the other knights to hear them.  Stopping outside the doors he then turned to Hitomi, his expression changed from one of being displeased to one of worry.

"Hitomi, why did you do so badly at practice?"

"I…i…I just can't stop thinking about Kotori" she admitted.

He sighed and seemed to be thinking while Hitomi watched him knowing he would not be happy.

The sun started sinking and Hitomi looked up surprised was it really that late?

Her sudden surprised expression did not go unnoticed as she then looked down at her feet knowing she was in even more trouble now, he knew she hadn't eaten again today. The training incident for now forgotten as he remembered a more serious matter.

"Hitomi, what have you eaten today?"

Finding the floor very interesting she continued to look down trying to put off confession.

"Hitomi" she heard him say, he was becoming impatient.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Soon it will be time to eat and if I'm not satisfied with the amount you eat then I will send a medic to you"

She looked up then, he wouldn't? He would he wasn't joking he was serious. Feeling uncomfortable she quickly excused herself, knowing he wasn't happy she was slipping off so quickly she ran off into the nearest tower before he could say anything. Now away from him she gritted her teeth together then took her frustration out on the wall, great now she would have to eat because the last thing she wanted was a medic on her case. Stomping her way towards the knight's tower and her room many gummies moved out of her way, they did not want to be on the receiving end of Hitomi's temper.

The evening meal came and Hitomi again was missing, Sir Plucki turned just about to go and get her when she walked in. Striding in not at all lady like he couldn't help but smile that sure was his Hitomi, walks in late but completely stunning, wait his Hitomi where had that come from? She strode over to her place across from him and plonked herself in it then slid down so she was slumping in her chair; this was going to be a long meal. The food was served a moment later and everyone began to eat, except Hitomi. She still wasn't up to eating anything and was only here now because she knew what the consequences would be otherwise. Looking across from her she saw his disapproving glances so picking up her folk she stabbed into her chicken and lifting the whole thing up she began to tear strips off with her teeth. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was annoyed after all she was being very bad mannered but its not like she cared, she didn't want to be here. Finishing her chicken she licked her lips in satisfaction, maybe she was hungry.  Placing her folk down she reached over and grabbed a cake from a plate near her then ate half of it in one go. Swirling her tongue round in the centre to taste the jam she glanced up. He looked at her angrily for a moment before his expression became unreadable, what was up with him? Shoving in the other half of the cake she grabbed another and repeated with it what she'd done to the other. Except this time she noticed he wasn't angry at all in fact it was hard to explain what he looked like she'd never seen him like that and guessed it probably had something to do with how she was eating.  Finishing off that cake she had she licked her fingers one at a time then quickly excused herself and ran before he had time to react as he seemed somewhat dazed at the moment. Deciding it best not to go to her room as that's the first place he'd try looking for her she just walked around the castle in areas she seldom went. It grew dark and the corridors seemed a little scary in some parts of the castle at night so making her way to her room making sure no one saw her just in case he'd told them to look out for her she made her way to the tower. Getting in was easy but getting to her room unseen was near enough impossible.  Three knights stood at the bottom of the staircase, two were walking down between the second and third level and five knights stood right by the archway down to her room. Sighing quietly she knew this would take some well-learned stealth skills and a miracle to get her all the way to her room unseen. Slipping in and closing the door quietly so it didn't make a sound she just got under the staircase as the three knights turned round thinking they heard something, but Thanking her stars Hitomi peered round the corner of the stairs and saw now she'd never make it up the stairs without being seen, so she was left with only one choice. Searching round for foot holes she grabbed hold of the stairs and with much difficulty made her way up the underside of the stairs. Swinging about nearly falling off a few times she made it successfully to the third level unseen the only problem now was getting past the five knights blocking the way to her room.  Thankfully she was spared any difficulty as a few younger and inexperienced knights had trouble with some unicorns, which made the knights in the tower dash out to help. Smiling at her good luck she climbed over the rail and silently crept down the corridor then slowly opening the door she slipped in and closed it. Sighing heavily she made her way to her bed and collapsed on it, what a night she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

TBC…

Note to readers: I'm away now for 3 weeks, so I''m afraid there won't be any more updates until then, when I get back!

Plz R & R!


	3. Play?

Chapter 3: Play?

A week went by with little event; Hitomi had returned to training and seemed to be all right to most unless they caught her alone only then would anyone know how Hitomi really was, sad and lonely. Morning had dawned and Hitomi stood on her balcony watching the sunrise. She was thinking about Kotori, she had snuck out of her room late at night beginning the week unknown to anyone and heard a conversation between a group of medics and learned Kotori had entered the fourth and final stage of the illness and that they feared Kotori would not make it. Since then she had acted like she knew nothing but instead she was hurting, she didn't think life would be fun or worth living if Kotori died. Looking down at the training grounds with hurt filled eyes she glanced upon the training knights.

To her knowledge Kotori was still alive; she had to see her no matter what. Looking down at the grounds again she saw Bessi entering the grounds and hid behind the wall next to the balcony. Pressing her ear against the all to listen in she held still one good thing about being in this form was her sharpened hearing. For minutes she heard nothing but faint mumbling and could hardly hear what they were saying, but the last bit she heard loud and clear in her mind, Kotori was dead. She had held on a moment after that and had found out that Kotori had stopped breathing a few moments ago.

Sliding down the wall until she lay in a heap on the floor Hitomi cried. Kotori was gone, dead she would never see her again, this couldn't be. Standing up quickly she headed to the balcony and looked at the tower where Kotori's lifeless body lay. She would go and see Kotori now and pay her respects to her friend no matter what and there was nothing anybody could do about it, she would see her. Looking at Kotori's window she knew that would be the only way she could get in, she'd already tried sneaking in the other way and that had failed so the window was the only way she could get in. If only she had some rope then she would be able to create a lasso and throw it over the spire then swing into Kotori's room. Thinking of ways to get into Kotori's room she leaned against the drapes and fiddled with the tie back, there must be a way. Running her fingers along the tie back she suddenly noticed it had ridges in it and looked down then looked confused before smiling; now this she could use. The tie backs for her drapes were rope painted gold just used for decoration but they would be good enough for what she wanted. Taking them off she tied them together, good thing they were long tie backs.

Now with her lasso ready she swung it over her head with a look of pure concentration and determination on her face. Swinging it once more she released and saw it fly near the spire but it missed. Gathering up quickly she tried again and swung this time it went over the spire. Pulling on it to tighten it she looked at Kotori's window and just as she was about to jump she heard someone scream then her name being called. Ignoring it she jumped off, the wind blew in her face sweeping back her hair, it was cold but it felt good. Drawing near the window she counted to three slowly before releasing, she was now falling through the air and she heard many screams down below. Reaching out frantically her left hand grabbed the edge of Kotori's window, looking down she saw a large group of residents gathered watching all now seemingly holding their breathe and the knights preparing to catch her if she fell. Feeling very nervous and incredibly stupid her cheeks burned red as she swung herself round and caught the edge with her other hand. Breathing hard at the strain she started to pull herself up onto the edge, was she really that heavy?

Slowly and gradually she heaved herself onto the edge while the residents breathed a sigh of relief and the knights rushed into the tower to get Hitomi.

Hitomi sat on the edge of the window then fell backwards into the room sprawled out on the floor. Jumping up she stood some distance from the bed and just looked. Kotori laid out full length on the bed her complexion pale her eyes closed her body still, she looked like she was sleeping but Hitomi knew better. Walking over she noticed the room was hot, very hot but when she touched Kotori's hand it was like ice. Kneeling beside her she placed her head down on the bed and wept. No it couldn't be true but it was Kotori lay before her now still and cold, no she was only sleeping she had to be.

"Come on Kotori wake up" said Hitomi pounding her clenched fist on Kotori's chest.

"Wake up, you're not dead," she said pounding Kotori's chest again.

"Don't leave me, Kotori. LIVE" she shouted pounding her fist hard on Kotori's chest.

Kotori's body shook and her eyes snapped open as she breathed deeply just as the door flew open revealing a flustered medic and the three knights.

"KOTORI!" shrieked Hitomi hugging her best friend.

She stayed like that for a minute while the knights and medic recovered over the fact that Kotori laid before them alive. However, as soon as they did recover Hitomi was pulled away from Kotori instantly and taken from the room while the medics tended to Kotori. Hitomi was literally dragged down the hall to a spare room and for once did not protest, as she knew right now they were very angry with her. Finding a spare room the four entered and Hitomi was told to sit down on a chair that stood in the corner of the room. Walking over quickly not wanting to anger them further and to get this over quickly she took a seat. She looked at each one of them in turn and none of them looked happy so bowing her head in shame she waited for the questioning/lecture to begin.

"Hitomi" began Sir Plucki. "Why did you go to Kotori when I specifically took you away from her?"

"Bessi said she was dead," Hitomi answered looking up at him.

"How did you know I was only told myself a few minutes ago?" he said.

"I heard her say it to you" said Hitomi.

Sir Plucki sighed how had Hitomi heard that could she listen and hear what gummi's said through walls.

"So you decided to enter her room through the window scaring us and half the citizens of Gummadoon," he said.

"Well, you wouldn't have let me just walk in and see her" she retorted.

"Hitomi do realize what could have happened?" said Sir Plucki

"Supposing you had fallen," said Sir Blastus.

"Then I'd be in a lot of pain" said Hitomi looking boredly out of the window.

This got Sir Plucki angry, Hitomi had scared a lot of gummi's and put her own life at risk and she was treating it like it was nothing.

"Hitomi" he said.

"Yes" she said looking at him.

She was expecting the lecture to start but instead was devastated when he said, "For the next week you will not leave Gummadoon and you will be watched at all times"

"WHAT?" She shouted furiously. "WHY?"

"You have demonstrated actions I would expect off a cub and I don't now whether you would try another stunt like that"

"Is that what I am to you, a CUB?!" she shouted.

"Well, you're acting like one" he said.

Her face contorted with rage she stood up and exited the room slamming the door behind her before they had a chance to say anything else.

"A cub, they treat me like a cub, well maybe I'll just have to act like a cub then" Hitomi angrily clenching her fists and walking to her room.

Hitomi reached her room and upon entering began pounding the wall with her fists, she did this for about half an hour until she went to hit the wall again but instead of hitting it, it was caught by someone's hand. Looking up she saw the last person she wanted to see right now holding her fist. Yanking her fist out of his hand she crossed arms over chest then glared at him as he asked, "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer his question and instead asked, "You come to cub sit me?"

"Hitomi, you know why I'm doing this" he said.

"Yeah, yeah" she answered walking over to her wardrobe, time to put a little of that cub stuff into action.

Digging through she finally retrieved a large ball that she threw at Sir Plucki. He caught it then looked at Hitomi unsure what she was up to when he saw her smirk. He tossed it back to her and she caught it then threw it at him again.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?"

"You mean what are we doing," she said catching the ball and throwing at him again.

"Yes" he answered a moment later and threw the ball.

"We are playing ball," she said throwing it at him again.

"Hitomi…" he started.

"Ah, ah, ah, no Hitomi's, buts, it's, if's or and's" she said waving a finger at him.

He went to speak again but Hitomi threw the ball at his chest just as he was about to then ran out the door.

"Hitomi, get back here" he shouted

"Gotta catch me first" she said mischievously then jumped off the banister.

Sighing he knew it was going to be a long week if Hitomi kept this up then ran after her. She led him nearly all over Gummadoon first the kitchen which they ran round, then the library, the courtyard, the market, the hall, the training grounds which left many confused knights seeing their captain chasing Hitomi and finally into a tower which was rarely ever used and was a great place to get lost in, but it was not to be. Running in she looked behind and turning back round she screamed as she ran straight into his arms. He was smiling at her attempts to try and act like a cub and saw she found it amusing too. She breathed deeply to regain her breath then looked up at him and smiled it was fun doing that maybe in the next week she could get him to play a few other games. Hitomi stood in his embrace with her head on his shoulder they were alone here and away from everyone else. Her arms went around his shoulders as she hugged him and felt him kiss her hair. She looked up and smiled at him as he leant down and kissed her lips. Their kiss was slow and sweet to start off with, but gradually it began to build up. His tongue darted out and licked her lips pleading for entrance. Opening up she allowed his invasion as he devoured her mouth tasting her. Cradling her face in his hand he placed the other on her lower back and pulled her to him. His hand slowly made its way up her back making her shiver, higher it got until it reached her hair where it wrapped wrapping round her long golden curls. Her own hands made their way from his shoulders until they were draped around his neck until they to reached his hair. They came up for air but before the moment ended Hitomi pulled him back down for another long, slow but definitely loving kiss trying desperately to stop a steadily growing nervous feeling in the pit of her of stomach, which strangely was starting to make her feel giddy. Ending the kiss they separated and stared at one another surprised at their reactions to one another and their feelings. Reluctantly letting go of one another they separated Sir Plucki going back to his duty and to send another knight to watch on Hitomi.

Hitomi meanwhile stood confused she knew she had to wait for another knight to accompany her wherever she went but still as she reflected on the kiss she blushed, she couldn't recall ever reacting like that. Hitomi stood alone in the growing darkness of the tower; what had brought that on, she knew they had been getting closer in the last month or two but to react like that. The sound of feet on the stone floor and the coughing of someone as they entered the dust filled tower made her come back to reality. Looking round she knew this tower was old but was unsure why it was unused thinking it not important right now she headed out of the tower the guard barely able to keep up with her. She dashed around Gummadoon for the next three hours as fast as she could with no real intention on doing anything, just to annoy and ware out the guard. Turning round she saw the sun had risen high in the sky and the knight leaning on his staff looking relieved Hitomi had stopped for a moment. Smiling she knew it would be lunch soon which meant she would see him again. Taking off again the knight sighed heavily before taking after her, he was looking forward to lunch it meant someone else would take his place.

Hitomi felt like being cruel so she dashed inside the nearest tower and started running round the corridors the knight trying to keep up but failing. The gong sounded a moment later signaling it was lunchtime, Hitomi smirked then started running back towards the knight who was panicking after he'd lost her. Sighing in relief the two made their way quickly to the tower but the knight wasn't moving fast enough for Hitomi and she'd get into trouble if she arrived without him. Grabbing his arm she led them down many streets and shortcuts so that they arrived at the hall in no time. By the doors Hitomi turned to the knight who looked hot and very out of breath. Hitomi just smiled before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hall in search of his captain.

Sir Plucki and his friends stood at the other end of the hall and saw Hitomi enter dragging the knight in behind. Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus seemed to think Hitomi's actions funny, however Sir Plucki didn't he couldn't explain why usually he would of found that funny, but seeing Hitomi enter the hall with another gummi even if she was just messing around made him some reason feel annoyed, was he jealous? No, he couldn't be what was wrong with him Hitomi was a friend and one he cared very much for not his mate he had no right or reason to feel jealous.

Hitomi spotted them then dragging the knight behind her she stood before her friends smiling seeing that they obviously found the situation funny. She turned from Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus to see Sir Plucki for a moment she thought he looked angry, but it was gone so quick she wasn't sure whether she'd seen it or not. He immediately relieved the young knight of Hitomi and said he would watch her for the remainder of the day.

The young knight nodded and went away to some friends as Hitomi beamed great she had to spend the day with them. The food appeared and everyone sat down, everyone began to talk and laugh, but Hitomi sat thinking. Sir Plucki had seemed angry when she walked in with that young knight and it made her think, was he jealous? Maybe he was and even if he wasn't she could certainly have some fun. Finishing up her meal she tried to leave straight away but as soon as she reached the doors she found the three knights waiting for her, nuts. Smiling mischievously she walked down the hall towards the training grounds the three knights following. Upon reaching it she sat down on one of the benches and said she didn't want to train just yet, but just sit and watch.

This got them suspicious since when did Hitomi just want to sit and watch usually she was straight in and you couldn't keep her away from the place and now she wanted to just sit and watch. Deciding they couldn't do anything about it just wait until Hitomi would show them what she was up to they went off to train. A few minutes later two knights walked in both about Hitomi's age maybe a year or two older. They were brothers one a couple of years older than the other the older being Sir Timmi and the younger Sir Ginni. Smiling Hitomi knew just what to do, these two she didn't know as well as the others but she knew them pretty well and she was sure they'd help her with what she had planned as they'd secretly helped Kotori countless times. Calling them over they sat beside her and instantly she leant forward and whispered something in their ears.

They nodded quickly then dashed off quickly to the weapons rack to get their staffs then called Hitomi over. She nodded then retrieved her staff and climbed on the beam with the two knights. Desperately trying to keep her face straight she inwardly laughing she took her stance and began to train and knew she already had the attention of the one she wanted. Dodging a few blows and delivering a few she set her plan in motion. Sir Timmi grabbed her staff then yanked it out of her hands; she smirked at him then moved toward him. She was stood right in front of him, he'd moved her staff into the other hand so his own and her's were held with one hand leaving the other free. Hitomi reached forward and took his hand then leaned up towards his ear and started whispering what he had to do. Sir Timmi stood still letting Hitomi work her plan he didn't know what she was up to but he didn't care it was fun. She told him to pull her closer so unlacing their fingers he brought his arm round her back almost in a hug and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. She let a quiet giggle escape unable to contain her mirth and he smiled enjoying what was happening. They didn't know each other that well but when they did get together it was usually to help Hitomi and Kotori create havoc although they had never been caught mixed up in it, yet. He was stunned by her next request but tried to follow it through and hoped his little brother had good timing. He leant forward to kiss Hitomi as she to lifted her head to receive the kiss when Sir Ginni turned round right on time and shouted over to the two.

"Hey, you two stop making out were supposed to be training"

"In a minute" shouted Sir Timmi.

This surprised Hitomi this wasn't supposed to happen, what was he up to.

He leaned forward again but instead of kissing Hitomi on the mouth he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Sir Ginni shook his head trust Timmi, "Come on, we got to get back to training"

"K" shouted Hitomi grabbing her staff out of Sir Timmi's hand.

She quickly kissed his cheek in return thinking it would only add to the effect she wanted and turned round and attacked Sir Ginni.

Sir Plucki stood watching the scene unravel with Hitomi and Sir Timmi., was she in love with him or Sir Timmi he wondered as he saw her kiss his cheek. He didn't know why but his grip tightened on his staff as he watched the two. Trying not to let his true feelings be known since he was in front of his friends who didn't know and looked on the sight of Hitomi and Sir Timmi being a little romantic and thought she definitely had eyes for him. They watched the two shamelessly flirt with each other as Sir Plucki stood observing them. Perhaps this was Hitomi's way of saying she didn't love him, but if that was the case then why had she reacted so strongly to him in the tower only a few hours ago. Confused but mostly angry at Sir Timmi he headed out of the training grounds unknown to him that Hitomi watched him go.

She felt a little guilty doing that as it seemed he had taken it the wrong way but it let her know what she wanted to know, he was jealous so it meant he felt more than he was letting on for him to be acting like that for while everybody's attention had been on her out of the corner of her eye she hadn't missed his confused look or the way he gripped his staff. Ending practice quickly she thanked Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni before running out of the training grounds. It was late afternoon and she decided she would go to her room when she remembered she was supposed to be watched she turned round to see if anyone was there but found no one, odd she thought but carried on her way. With a skip in her step and a smile on her face she began to hum a song unknown to her that someone not to far away saw, heard and followed her. Gracefully making her way through the crowd of gummi's in the courtyard she made her way to the knight's tower. She began to run until she reached another courtyard near the tower here was where her and Sir Plucki had kissed at Christmas.

Now there was no snow on the ground in its stead shone the radiant rays of warm and bright sunshine. Laughing she danced round the fountain in a world of her own, she felt suddenly so happy, energetic and excited. Twirling round she suddenly felt like she was being watched but shrugging her shoulders she carried on her dance, while above not to far from her stood Sir Plucki looking down on her, she seemed so happy and she was dancing but there was no music rather odd for Hitomi to dance with no music and in the open where anyone could see her. She continued to dance as he stood watching her every move she was so beautiful.

The wind blew and played with Hitomi's long golden hair, but she stopped dancing and sniffed the air then smiled and looked in his direction, but he was gone. She stared at where he had been only moments before her eyes sad, why had he left? Turning round she opened the door to the tower then slipped inside and headed for her room after the incident with Kotori, the games and just generally annoying everyone had made her very tired so entering her room she flopped down on the bed and sunk into a well earned rest.

Sir Plucki was angry it was now the evening meal and both of his friends reported that they hadn't seen Hitomi and thought she was with him; he knew where she was and knew she wasn't causing any trouble but she was skipping another meal. He headed towards the hall doors to get her but someone blocked his path, Sir Ginni.

"Excuse me, please," he said trying to get past him.

"Pardon me, sir," he said.

"Yes" he answered.

"Are you in search of Lady Hitomi?" he asked.

"Yes, I am" Sir Plucki replied.

"My brother has just gone to check on her," Sir Ginni said.

"Oh, really" said Sir Plucki heading out of the door.

Sir Ginni watched him go and smirked. Oh, yes his captain was very much in love with Hitomi, she had been right in thinking he was jealous for although she hadn't said anything when she asked them to help her out in the training grounds he had wondered why she had asked his brother to do something like that and although he knew she thought no one had seen, he had seen her looking at his captain and how his captain had tightened his grip on his staff. To most gummi's it wasn't noticeable how the two really felt about each other, but if one studied the two it was rather amusing how obvious it was. They would make great mates no doubt about that Sir Plucki being a captain and Hitomi being a warrior and there would be no problem about him being on duty all the time because she usually did it with him. Yes, they would be perfect the only thing that may complicate things is the council after all Hitomi had once been human although she was gummi now and there was no way to change her back. Thinking these things he took his place at the table and began to eat wishing his brother mercy and Sir Plucki speed.

Sir Plucki entered the knight's tower and heard Sir Timmi banging on Hitomi's door, he really didn't have a clue if Hitomi wasn't answering the door it meant she was angry and didn't want to talk or she was asleep. Heading up the stairs he soon reached the third level and turned into the corridor where he saw Sir Timmi banging on the door.

"Sir Timmi" he said making his presence known.

"Captain" he said jumping back from the door.

"What are you doing lad?" he asked although he already knew

"Err..Sir, Lady Hitomi was not at dinner so I came to get her" he explained.

"I see" he said. "Well, go down to dinner lad and I'll get Lady Hitomi" said Sir Plucki.

Sir Timmi looked like he wanted to argue but a look from his captain made him change his mind as he started down the corridor and to the hall.

Knocking on the door Sir Plucki waited for a moment to see whether Hitomi would respond. She did surprisingly and emerged from the room in a long royal blue dress, with a low neckline, which was lined with silver. Her feet were bare and she wore a simple silver pendant round her neck and had her hair up and somehow had managed to get silver streaks running through it, she looked stunning. Smiling at his surprised reaction she walked up to him and shut his mouth that seemed to have hit the floor.

"Do you mind explaining how I suddenly became Lady Hitomi"

"Why does it bother you?"

"Yeah, I'm not a Lady"

He just chuckled at her to which Hitomi smirked. Things turned quiet and left the two uncomfortable Hitomi still felt guilty about playing that stunt on him earlier while he felt like she was already being pursued by someone.

"Hitomi" he enquired after a while.

"Yes" she said looking up to meet his gaze.

"Why didn't you open the door to Sir Timmi?"

"He's not as much fun as you are, besides he has no right invading my chambers he's a friend only and that's how it will remain between us" she said.

"But, I thought…." He started before Hitomi pressed her finger to his lips.

"Jealousy does not suit you well" she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her feeling better things had been put right between them. Offering her his arm the two left the tower and spent an enjoyable evening together.

TBC…

Plz, tell me what you think?

Note to readers: I'm going away shortly on holiday for a week, so they'll be no updates till I get back.


	4. Allie to Foe

Chapter 4: Allie to foe

The next day dawned early and found Hitomi in the training grounds, she'd been there since 4am having woken up from a nightmare and unable to get back to sleep. She was still under guard for the next three days not including today and was supposed to be under supervision now but she'd been up early and she wasn't planning any mischief yet. An hour went by and Hitomi wondered where all the knights were usually they would come straight to the training grounds after breakfast but it was now an hour after sunrise and she was still alone. Placing her sword in its sheath she made her way out of the training grounds actually in search of the knights. High and low she looked but she found nothing, she had checked all there usual duty spots finally getting frustrated she decided to go in search for one of the other knights to ask if they knew where the high knights were. Tossing ideas round in her head she barely noticed someone coming down the corridor until she collided with them and fell to the floor, but she never hit it. Looking up surprised and cursing herself for her clumsiness she looked right into the eyes of Sir Timmi, wouldn't he just give up since that incident in the training grounds he'd been after her convinced they belonged together. Sighing exasperatedly she pulled away from him but he pulled her back again as she struggled away from him.

"Timmi let me go" she said.

"No, I…" he started but was winded in the stomach by Hitomi.

He let her go instantly and she took advantage of the time and ran past him to the hall. She ran and even though she was regaining her speed she still couldn't outrun him yet, he caught up to her just before she turned the corner to the hall. He pinned her against the wall, which frightened her, she wanted a friend she could trust to come along now but she was alone. She tried to struggle against him but he held her hands so she couldn't move or hit him.

"Hitomi, why do you run from me?" he said hurt.

"I don't trust you" she replied trying to keep her fear out of her voice but she failed.

"Hitomi" he said leaning closer to her, his breath was on her neck.

Hitomi began to shake she didn't like this, this wasn't supposed to happen he shouldn't be doing this he was her friend, what she did in the training grounds had only been fun she'd made that clear but he wasn't listening.

"I've been fascinated with you for a long time" he whispered into her ear.

Hitomi was terrified and she knew her eyes betrayed her as well as her voice they showed she was scared no matter how much she hated it. He leaned closer pinning her body against the wall with his own now that definitely wasn't supposed to happen. Opening her mouth she went to scream but was stunned into silence when he crushed his lips down on hers silencing any attempt at a scream. His tongue darted out to caress her own and she bit down hard until she felt blood. He withdrew his mouth from hers instantly but looked down at her angrily, "That was a big mistake" he said about to strike her.

Hitomi lowered her head she was defenceless; there was nothing she could do. The blow struck her across the face and she tasted blood in her own mouth, he raised his fist again and brought it down to strike as Hitomi whimpered, but the blow never came. Looking up she saw his hand had been stopped by another, looking behind she saw Sir Plucki, Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus.

Sir Gumlittle pulled Sir Timmi off of Hitomi and Sir Plucki let go of Sir Timmi's fist he had stopped from hitting Hitomi, then turned to her as Sir Timmi was led away by Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle. Hitomi had slid down the wall until she lay on the floor in a heap crying and shaking, she was a wreak. Kneeling down Sir Plucki swept her hair out of her face which made her look at him, he held out his arms to her and jumped into them, they wouldn't hurt her she was safe with him.

Wrapping her arms round his neck she cried long and hard into his shoulder thinking about what might have happened if he hadn't come when he did. As she cried she noticed someone in the shadows, desperately wiped the tears from her eyes that wouldn't stop flowing she looked who it was. Peering into the darkness she saw it was Sir Ginni, she couldn't see much of him only his face, he looked sad. She stared at him frightened would he try anything on her, no, he was disappearing in the shadows again but before he disappeared he whispered, "I'm sorry" then disappeared completely. Hitomi lay in the arms of Sir Plucki for quite some time after until eventually he had picked her up and took her to a medic just in case anything else had happened of if she had sustained any injuries. They had given her a quick check over but concluded that nothing was wrong she was just shaken up. Since then she had withdrawn to her room wanting to be alone, she had bolted her door and with some effort managed to shift the wardrobe in front of it so no one could get in. She had taken a bath after that scrubbing herself clean until her fur glowed then changing into a new set of clothes even though it was a dress she didn't care it was the only thing she had left to wear at the moment. Slipping it on she walked over to the drapes and shut them, now if anyone tried to get in she would know the drapes would move shining light in the room and no one could get through the door without making a sound.

Shakily she sat on the edge of the bed the room feeling very warm, but she shivered. Rubbing her upper arms she laid down on the bed curling up in a ball this way she would be able to hopefully stop shivering and keep warm as well as protect herself if anyone came in and tried to attack her. Closing her eyes and opening them suddenly she did this until finally her eyes closed and she drifted off into a fitful sleep. Hours passed and her nightmares started and continued repeatedly. She cried out sobs racking her body, it was happening again he was there kissing her trapping her, what would he have done if no one had come. The blow came to her mouth then lifted again but instead of being stopped like it should have done it hit again and again, her nightmare filling in the blanks this time nobody would save her.

"Leave me alone" she cried.

"But you are alone" a voice answered.

"No" she sobbed.

She heard cruel laughter how could one she had trusted so much betray her so. On it went getting worse by the minute she was now lashing out in her sleep trying to get rid of him; no she couldn't let this happen.

"HELP!" she cried.

The laughter came again and she felt his breath move from her neck to her ear and whisper, "Yes, scream, but no one's going to come and save you. Your mine."

New and fearful tears sprung to her eyes no he wouldn't, he wouldn't. His head moved from her ear back to her neck where instantly he placed his kisses she screamed again then everything stopped, it was a dark void she now stood in just as the nightmare had come it had gone and she was slowly feeling herself wake. She felt herself scream again then bolt up, she was shaking worse than before and sweat ran down her face, as did tears. She saw the room was dark and the wardrobe was in place, she panted heavily trying to breathe that dream, no that nightmare it had been so real. It took her a moment to realise that someone else was in the room and she was lying in their arms. Jumping she turned to look at them but relaxed when she saw it was Sir Plucki. The curtains blew and Hitomi noticed the first rays of sun coming in, how long had she been asleep? Leaning against him they spent a long time sat on Hitomi's bed like that, until knocking came on Hitomi's door.

"Hitomi open this door, please" it sounded like a medic.

"How..." she started, but was silenced.

Sir Plucki placed her on her bed and detached himself from her but instantly she clung to him again, "Hitomi, I'm just going to open the door" he said.

She let go of him reluctantly and he walked over to the door, moving the wardrobe out of the way he unbolted the door and let the medic in. The medic wasted no time standing around she walked straight in and over to Hitomi who sat clutching the bed covers. Prying the covers from Hitomi the medic began her assessment and surprisingly enough Hitomi did not complain once, she really must have been shaken up, Hitomi hadn't really been able to see much when she'd woken up because of it being so dark but the light let in slightly from the drapes and the door let her known it was Bessi examining her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kotori" Hitomi said her voice hoarse from all her screaming.

"She is in the care of some other medics at the moment, her condition is stable and her fever is lowering" said the medic finishing her check up of Hitomi then said, "You just seem shaken and in need of food and water" she said.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Hitomi.

"Three days" said the medic.

"Three days, it felt like three hours" she thought.

Food was brought in on a tray which made Hitomi feel sick just looking at it, The drapes to were pulled back letting the early morning sun shine in her eyes, ouch! Hitomi shielded her eyes from the bright light for a moment until her eyes adjusted. Looking round she saw Sir Plucki at her side again and Bessi by the door, before she left she turned to Hitomi and said, "And I want you to eat all of that" then left.

Hitomi pouted and grabbed her stomach she felt sick and food at the moment in her opinion was the last thing she needed, pushing it away she crawled to the other side of the bed putting much distance between it and her as possible. She scooted to the end of the bed then hit something solid, looking up she saw Sir Plucki stood above her.

"Hitomi, you need to eat" was all he said.

She sighed they'd had this argument before and he'd won then and if they had it again he'd most likely win again. Crossing her arms over her chest she pouted again, food was not her top priority at the moment but she wouldn't get any peace until she'd eaten it so picking up the folk she began to eat. She ate fast hardly tasting the food as she was sure if she bothered to stop she would end up running to the bathroom. Placing her folk down some minutes later she grabbed her stomach again feeling even more sick than when started if that was even possible. She leant back until she rested against Sir Plucki's chest; he smiled at Hitomi she had obviously remembered what happened the last time she had gone without food for a long time to eat with virtually no complaint. Picking up the tray from in front of Hitomi he placed it on top of her draws then sat down beside her. As soon as he sat down Hitomi cuddled up to him, she wanted him to hold her and he did.

After the incident he had left her alone against his better judgment thinking she would want some time alone but had proved that had not been a good idea.

Sir Timmi had been taken away and placed in a cell where later he had been questioned, since then he had been released with strict orders never to go near Hitomi or Kotori again. Since then he had been assigned duties nearly all the time and at the other side of the castle away from Hitomi and Kotori.

Sir Plucki spent the remainder of the day trying to calm Hitomi down as it seemed all she had dreamed those three days was the incident. Surprisingly enough Hitomi soon after claimed she was tired and fell a sleep no later than minute after she finished her sentence. She slept in his arms for about an hour and then the nightmares started again, at first she was just whimpering now and again but eventually she started to struggle in his arms and started to mutter incoherently. He shook her trying to get her to wake but she slept on, placing her down on the bed he ran into the bathroom and emerged a moment later with a damp cloth. He pressed it to Hitomi's forehead then shook her again she responded this time waking up suddenly. She had seemingly forgotten he had stayed with her as she instantly lashed out and screamed, "Get Out!" then backed away.

He stood back slightly winded then looked up to see Hitomi at the furthest end of the bed with wild, frightened eyes.

"Hitomi, it's me" he said coming out of the shadows.

"Sir Plucki" she said in a voice that obviously displayed her fear, but desperate hope.

"Hitomi" he said stepping in front of her.

She was trembling and looked at him with frightened eyes, did she not trust him? A few minutes later she calmed down enough for him to embrace her and try to comfort her best he could. Holding her in his arms and kissing her hair he felt her tears begin to start as she heaved in a shaky breath. Noises outside down below in the training grounds made Sir Plucki look up, something was happening so he really should go and see what it was but he didn't want to leave Hitomi. Stroking her hair he separated himself from her then walked over to the window, some of the younger knights had had an accident on the beams but there seemed to be nothing major of concern. Looking back he saw Hitomi still stood where he'd left her, she looked pale and thin due to not eating and living her constant nightmare and tears stained her cheeks, she looked a mess. Walking back over to her she backed away, what was wrong with her? She looked around then seemed to be listening closely to something, without warning she ran past him and out of the door.

"HITOMI!" Sir Plucki shouted.

Hitomi had been in a fragile state since she woke up and didn't have much energy so running about was certainly not an option as she would most likely collapse or worse. Running after her he found she was also aware of this as instead of running down the stairs she slid down the rail, some things never change he thought.

Hitomi opened the door then as quick as she could and made it to the training grounds. There luckily for Hitomi as she was beginning to feel faint and dizzy stood Sir Timmi and Sir Ginni. Sir Timmi smirked when he saw her storm in; she was beautiful when she was angry. She walked as straight as she could over to him and when stood before him promptly threw her fist at him, which hit his chin, he stood there a moment stunned from the unexpected blow. Snapping out of it he went to yell at Hitomi, but she beat him to it.

"I hate you"

He stopped for a moment well she hated him did she so like Hitomi to deny what she truly felt.

"Do you?" he asked.

Hitomi clenched her fists to restrain herself from hitting him all the while thinking how cheeky he was she just wanted to rip his throat out for saying that.

"Yes" she replied venomously.

"We'll see" he said smirking at her before walking off just as Sir Plucki walked in.

He marched over to Hitomi wondering what had taken place, he saw Sir Timmi walking away from Hitomi and saw she was talking to his brother Sir Ginni.

"You" she had said in a softer and calmer voice.

Sir Ginni didn't really know how to react, what would Hitomi do to him, what did she want?

"I need to talk to you," she said grabbing his arm and marching off with him towards the knight's tower.

She marched past Sir Plucki looking angry and determined dragging Sir Ginni behind her. She had a lot more energy than he'd first thought, but wasn't that typical of both Hitomi and Kotori? She marched on out of the training grounds but once outside promptly collapsed.

"Here let me help you," said Sir Ginni picking her up.

"Thanks" she said.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"My room" she answered and he carried her there.

TBC…

Plz R & R!


	5. Expect The Unexpected!

Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

"My room" she answered and he took her there.

Walking into her room he kicked the door shut behind him then placed Hitomi down on the bed then went and opened the drapes then stood before her head bowed.

"Ginni" said Hitomi.

He looked up slowly he felt so guilty.

"Why were you sorry after what your brother did?"

How could he tell her and remain friend's as he was sure if Hitomi knew the truth it would be the end of a great friendship.

"Be…because I knew how my brother had felt about you?" he answered.

"That doesn't explain why you were sorry"

"Its just that; I felt I could of done something to prevent what he did" he answered now looking at the floor.

"Ginni" he heard her say a second before he felt her list his chin up.

He remained silent, what could he say?

"Ginni, it wasn't your fault you weren't to know what your brother intended to do. And even if you did you wouldn't of been able to prevent it"

"I could of tried" he replied.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she looked him in the eye and said, "Ginni, there's no reason you should feel sorry"

"But I knew he'd try something like this" Sir Ginni said in a small and defeated voice.

"Ginni, the fault is mine also I mean I guess I did encourage him unknowingly"

He nodded she had encouraged him after the incident in the training grounds he was convinced Hitomi loved him and that she only acted angry towards him round everyone else.

"Forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive" she answered giving him a quick hug before letting go.

Looking back up she saw he looked much happier and was even smiling now he looked relieved.

He left shortly after knowing Hitomi needed rest and that Sir Plucki would be coming up soon, the only reason he hadn't come up straight away was because he went to question Sir Timmi first.

Waving goodbye to Hitomi she waved back then shut her door as Sir Ginni walked down the corridor and began to descend the stairs. Walking down he soon noticed his captain hastily rush in and begin his way up the stairs, he smiled it was so obvious quickly wiping his smirk off his face he stopped when his captain stood before him.

His captain looked at him a moment before he carried on up the stairs while Sir Ginni looked after his captain smiling he knew at this rate it wouldn't be long until those two were officially and openly together.

Sir Plucki entered Hitomi's room and saw her deep in thought sat at the end of her bed. Walking over till he stood in front of her she then looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be" Hitomi asked.

"Sir Ginni is Sir Timmi's…" he started.

"Sir Timmi's younger brother, I know that. But they're two completely different gummies" she said.

"You worry to much" she teased.

"And you don't worry at all" he said starting to tickle her.

"N..n…no!" Hitomi gasped out.

The two began to tickle one another however it was considerably more difficult for Hitomi as Sir Plucki had his armor on. They continued on until both were on the floor laughing and gasping for breath. Hitomi laughed then leant forward until she lay in the arms of Sir Plucki, they stayed on the floor for a while holding each other until the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor made them jump up and straighten themselves. A moment later Sir Blastus stood in the doorway looking in he saw Hitomi laid on her bed hands in front of her and smiling somewhat innocently while his captain sat in a chair by her side looking at him, for some reason he gained the feeling he was missing something.

"Capitan, the squires have come for training" he said eyeing the two.

"I will come down in a minute" he said dismissing Sir Blastus.

Sir Blastus left certain he was still missing something after all those two were known to be close friends, but were they now something more. The way they were so content in each others presence and he'd never seen his captain look so happy.

With Sir Blastus gone Sir Plucki turned to look at Hitomi who all but pleaded without words, PLEASE!.

"No" he stated.

Hitomi looked crushed then gave puppy dog eyes something she'd never used on anyone here yet, it had worked with every adult in her world despite her age so maybe it would work here.

"Please" she asked eyes wide and hands clutched in front of her.

"No"

"Why?" she asked.

"Your low on energy and I don't want you to collapse"

"I won't participate" she said.

"Promise"

"W...well, I might help you demonstrate, but I won't do any training myself...PLEASE!"

He looked to be considering it a moment before agreeing, having Hitomi in the training grounds would mean he could watch her, he knew also helping in a demonstration or just simply watching training helped calm her down so it seemed a good idea to take her.

"Okay" he said.

"YES" she shouted, she still had her trump card.

He approached the bed then leant forward and picked her up as she protested, "I can walk you know"

"I want you to save your energy"

Deciding it was pointless to argue as he'd already decided he was going to carry her she kept quiet as by the time she'd finished protesting they'd probably of reached the training grounds. He walked down the stairs and made it to the door without seeing a single gummi, Hitomi thought this odd there was usually someone about. Looking up at him she saw he was smiling, what was going on?

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Training grounds" he answered.

Of course Sir Blastus had said the squires were ready for training which meant all the knights would be in the training grounds as well, which meant the tower and all the streets to the training grounds which were only used by knights should be empty allowing him to carry her until they were just outside the training grounds. Nearing the training grounds he placed her on her feet then with her just behind him they entered the training grounds. Hitomi walked over and took a seat on one of the benches then sat and waited for them to begin. Time slipped by and soon it would be lunchtime, Hitomi had during the practice fallen asleep and dreamed a peaceful sleep undisturbed by nightmares. Waking up she realized practice was almost over and that Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle were now sat by her side having finished their session. Looking out across the grounds Hitomi saw Sir Plucki was still doing practice with his squires, but that he to was almost finished. Leaning back she waited patiently for him to finish, when he did he got down off the beam and walked over to his friends and Hitomi. By the time he reached them they had the training grounds to themselves as all the squires had gone to dinner. Hitomi listened to them talk and agree to train themselves for a little while as dinner wouldn't be served for about another half hour or so. Climbing on the beam they started their training while Hitomi moved from the bench so she could watch them better. She moved until she stood near the training staffs that were close to the beam. Time passed quickly and soon the knights would finish, Hitomi decided now would be a good time to head back to her bedroom so turning around she began to try making it back to the tower. However, while trying to turn round then stand of staffs she had been heavily leaning on fell over taking her to the floor with it. The knights immediately stopped training when they heard Hitomi scream, Sir Plucki who had been stood close to the spinning device was hit when he turned round quickly to see what had happened. The device knocked him off the beam and sent him into the fallen stand of training staffs where Hitomi was. Sliding along the floor he eventually stopped, but immediately noticed he was no longer on the floor but something much softer and that he was kissing someone. Opening his eyes he found himself on top of Hitomi who had tensed up and that he was kissing her lips. He heard his friends jump off the beam and run towards him and Hitomi. Quickly getting to his feet and pulling Hitomi to her feet thankful that the stand and scattered training staffs had hidden them he turned to see his friends.

"Mon Capitan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Sir Blastus" he answered.

He turned to Hitomi whose cheeks were a flame with embarrassment; she had never intended her actions having that result. She said she too was unharmed then excused herself quickly and left with all the knights looking after her.

Sir Plucki looked to his friends who he assumed hadn't seen the awkward position he and Hitomi had ended up in. He excused himself then went in search of Hitomi who he knew should be at the hall by now. Entering he saw Hitomi in her seat with her head in her hands and even from where he stood he could tell Hitomi was still embarrassed. He took his place across from her and slowly she looked up to meet his stare, she didn't speak but her facial expression said she did not want to talk right now. The meal started and the other knights took their places it passed slowly for the two who wanted nothing more than for it be over and done with. Passing slowly the meal eventually ended but when Sir Plucki looked for Hitomi he saw she had already gone. Asking his friends he found Hitomi had left immediately walking out himself he knew Hitomi wouldn't go to her room as that's the first place she knew he'd look and she wouldn't go to the training grounds either as that's where the incident happened. Thinking he knew exactly where Hitomi would go, the stables, she also went there when she wanted to be left alone to think because unless they needed their unicorns the knights wouldn't go into the stables so no one would know she was in there. Walking in quietly he heard a rustling sound and soft whinnying from the unicorns. Looking round the corner quietly and making sure to stay in the shadows he saw Hitomi laid on a stack of hay with his unicorn standing by her side. Looking closer he saw she was stroking it and whispering in its ear, it was strange the unicorn seemed to understand every word she said. It flicked its tail then turned its head from Hitomi to look at him in the shadows its ears pricked up. It whinnied again and Hitomi stood up and by its side, placing her hand on its head she looked into the shadows and said, "Come out, I know your there"

He walked into the soft glowing candlelight of the stables since it was now dark out side and looked at Hitomi. She surprisingly didn't look upset just confused he approached her until he stood in front of her only then did she seem a little scared and looked like she wanted to back away, but she didn't she stood her ground and looked up to him.

The incident in the training grounds had obviously affected her more than she let on at first and he couldn't work out why it would bother her so. Naturally it was an accident and both of them had been embarrassed, but since then Hitomi hadn't spoken to him and if possible was avoiding him.

They stood for some time watching each other trying to work out what the other was thinking when the unicorn tired of the lack of attention from its masters using its head pushed Hitomi into his arms, which she fell into. Hitomi really hadn't expected that and looking behind saw the unicorn had trotted off to the other end of its stable then turned to look at her then gave a funny kind of neigh which Hitomi could've sworn was laughing. She heard him chuckle then turned her head back round to see him stood there a smile on his face as he looked down at her, he found that amusing. Well, she supposed it wasn't everyday somebody got pushed into the arms of their love by a unicorn. Flashing a wicked smile his way he stopped chuckling a smile like that from Hitomi only meant one thing, trouble.

"What?" she said continuing to smile and shrugging her shoulders.

"You're up to something" he said.

"Who me?" she said pointing to herself then putting on a fake hurt look said. "Really I'm surprised you would even think I would be up to something"

Backing away just a few steps knowing it was usually wise when Hitomi was like this he waited for Hitomi to carry through what ever she had planned which usually was not good.

"Come on, what's wrong, come here" she said.

Shaking his head he stood where he was better safe than sorry in cases like these and when dealing with Hitomi in one of these moods you would most likely end up sorry.

Hitomi took a step towards him her arms out then repeated what she said before. Again he did not move feeling safe where he was until Hitomi eyes sparkling and dark and smiling kind of insanely, "Well, if you insist"

Moving faster than he could see he ended up lying on the floor on his back Hitomi arms folded over her chest smiling triumphantly said, "You still need to work on those skills I taught you next time you, who knows you might even get me next time"

He smiled up at her, which in turn got Hitomi just as worried as he had only a moment ago; it was rare after all when he would play along. Barely aware of what was going on she suddenly felt herself falling forward; maybe he wasn't as slow as she first thought. She fell face first into the hay beside him, lifting her head and leaning on her elbows she turned to look at him. He had now rolled over on his side and she felt one of his arms under her wrapped round her waist, no wonder the landing had been so cushy he'd stopped her just before she hit the ground. She smiled at him and he smiled back, leaning forward he placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips then pulled away abruptly. At first Hitomi what was wrong until she saw the unicorn by Sir Plucki's side that was trying to lick him, he swatted it away but it came nearer and Hitomi couldn't help but laugh.

"Somebody must be jealous" she stated.

He looked at her and she laughed again his face was priceless. Getting to her feet still laughing slightly she stood back from him. He sat up also intent on standing when the unicorn stood by his side and pushed him over.

Hitomi laughed again but this time it was distant and turning round he saw her now by the stable door.

"Perhaps when you've done with your new friend you'll come in search of me" she said skipping out of the stables and out of his sight.

A few minutes later he emerged from the stables and looking round he couldn't see Hitomi anywhere, but he sensed she was close by.

"Your getting better at this" he heard her say in his ear but when he turned round there was no one there.

Looking around frantically trying to find her he heard her laugh she knew he was getting frustrated that he couldn't find her. Looking ahead he saw her stood on one of the walls smirking, now what?

"I said we should play again sometime again didn't I" she said.

He nodded knowing after the first time they played she had said that.

"Then play we shall come and catch me, if you can" she said taking off.

"Hitomi you..." he started but she was already to far away to hear, so taking off he prepared to catch her.

Similar to the first time she led him across Gummadoon but in areas they hadn't been last time for now it was night and most gummi's would be inside or asleep. They kept at this for sometime until Hitomi cheated when he nearly caught her. Downing her gummiberry juice she smirked then bounced away from him, she'd probably get into trouble later but that didn't matter right now. Bouncing high she made it up to the balconies on her floor in the tower, not really knowing which room was hers as both had balconies and the same view she hesitated a moment, but a moment to long she felt an arm slip round her waist and a hand cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming and waking or drawing attention of any knights. She screamed but because of the hand covering her mouth it was muffled. Her heart pounded in her chest and through her struggle to try and get away as she didn't want the fun to end just yet the two lost their balance on the balcony and fell into the room and ended up in a heap on the floor. Laughing Hitomi continued to struggle, through the struggle the two knocked over the small table in the corner of the room and the chair by the bedside, taking note of where these things were in the room she knew they were in his chambers.

Finally escaping him she stood up and ran a couple of steps before falling over again, he'd tripped her up. She felt his arms go round her again and before she could move to stop him she was off the floor lying in his arms. He turned round quickly making her scream in surprise as he then let her go. She landed a moment later on the soft and still warm sheets of his bed; she definitely knew they had to be enchanted now.

"That's not funny" she stated sitting up.

He laughed knowing she wasn't serious if she was she would of made sure her face didn't look so funny and her voice would of been harder but here it also had a great extent of mirth in it, she had enjoyed it really.

He took a seat on the edge of his bed by Hitomi who had now collapsed into the sheets, her head lay on his pillow with her arms either side holding onto the corner of the pillow while the rest of her body lay straight but fidgeting slightly to get comfortable. She looked up at him finally still and comfortable, strands of her golden hair hid her face so leaning forward he brushed them away. Her eyes were unusually dark as she pulled him forward.

They kissed for some time until a chiming outside notified them it was midnight, so much time had gone already? Pulling away the two knew they would have to separate soon, but first Sir Plucki had something to say to Hitomi.

"Hitomi" he said and she nodded to show she was listening.

"I know we've been together for some time" he started.

Hitomi kept still feeling a little nervous was he doing what she thought he might.

"And in that time I have grown to love you more, do you feel the same?"

"Yes…I wake each morning bursting to see you and when I do I don't want to leave you" she said surprising herself and him.

Hitomi outwardly smiled up at him while inside her mind said, Hitomi its a good job you didn't blurt that to anyone but him otherwise it could ruin your reputation and probably make you sick being that emotional and mushy, but then I suppose its okay after all he is your love

Sir Plucki had been stunned by that, he knew Hitomi loved him but still he hadn't expected a response like that, smiling back down at her his fingers running through her long hair he pulled her to him for a kiss. It caught Hitomi off guard she hadn't quite expected that but it didn't matter she soon began returning the kiss. He pulled away but they were still only inches apart as he whispered in her ear, "Hitomi say you'll be mine"

Tears sprang to her eyes at his very words and she leant up to his ear and whispered, "I will"

She felt his hold on her tighten as she too embraced him finally they would be together able to show there feelings openly as well that is if...

"Plucki" she said suddenly worried.

He looked up immediately thinking something wrong when Hitomi said, "What about the councillors?"

He sighed in relief, "I have already talked to them Hitomi"

"You have, when? She asked.

"During the time you slept for those three days" he replied.

"And what did they say?" she asked eager to know.

"They approved saying you are now just as much a gummi as anyone else and congratulate us" he answered.

She looked down happily he had thought of everything then kissed him.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Sir Plucki and Hitomi had joined soon after that night, although Hitomi did feel a little guilty afterwards suddenly remembering Kotori hadn't been there, she was gonna be a dead bear when Kotori found out.

Kotori over the last two months had been making a slow recovery, she had complained bitterly once she could about how boring it was in the tower with only the medics to talk to. She wanted to see Hitomi and had been pestering them since day one she woke up with the energy to talk. The disease Kotori had contracted was said to have gone a month ago, but that it took about another to fully recover from it. Since week one Kotori had been stomping round the room looking for chances of escape claiming she felt just fine.

Through these constant battles with Kotori she had practically driven the medics looking after her insane and when ever possible they left and let someone else look after Kotori. Now her recovery was complete and she could have visitors which of course meant Hitomi came running in at the first possible moment surprisingly followed with Sir Plucki chasing after her. Deciding it nothing important she let it slide then hugged her best friend it felt good to have her back and more company, because well no offence to the medics but they could get kind of boring to talk to after a while.

The two chatted for a while not letting anyone else get a word in edge ways until they finally seemed to stop for breath. Looking round they saw Sir Plucki stood in the doorway with Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle by his side with a group of medics in the corner of the room.

The two smiled innocently too busy talking they hadn't noticed anyone else enter the room, clumsy and not to mention embarrassing.

Sir Plucki stepped forward to stand by Hitomi's side then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come, Hitomi its time to go" he said.

"Five more minutes" she said.

"Now"

"3"

"2"

"2 and a half"

"Come on Hitomi"

Kotori sat back in bed leant against the head board observing the two the way they were arguing now anyone would think they were married. Thinking it could be funny just to mention that to them she did.

"Can you two just stop you sound like a married couple"

The room just went silent and Hitomi and Sir Plucki stopped instantly.

Kotori looked from one to the other looking at their faces, no they couldn't have they wouldn't not without her there to see it.

"HITOMI!" she screamed then lunged at her.

They two girls fell to the floor, Hitomi flat on the floor trying to pry Kotori's hands away from around her neck while Kotori just tried harder to strangle her.

The two rolled around the floor a little a Kotori lost her grip until eventually both lay side by side on their backs staring at the ceiling one looking completely miffed while the other gasped for breath with wide eyes and a worried look on her face. Sitting up Kotori looked at Hitomi then said, "How long ago?"

"Two months" she replied. Uh oh Kotori was not going to like this.

Surprisingly Kotori said nothing just got up off the floor and climbed into bed again while Hitomi also stood and took a seat at the end of the bed making sure to be a good distance from Kotori.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it and I'm glad you're happy" Kotori finally added.

Hitomi looked relieved good Kotori wasn't too crushed she hadn't been at there joining, but how to break the next bit of news.

Looking over her shoulder Hitomi saw that her mate had gone to the window and seemed to be watching something intently. Rising from the bed Kotori behind her they walked over to the window, Hitomi took Sir Plucki's hand which made him turn as Hitomi looked out the window to see what had gained his attention.

Kotori being who she was had come up the other side and stuck her head and shoulders out much to the dismay of the medics, she could fall. Drawing in a little Kotori looked a little confused he had been looking at a group of cubs surely they weren't planning on having cubs so soon. Turning her head Kotori saw Hitomi embracing Sir Plucki well at least they were showing their true feeling in public now, but then again they were mates now, listening closely she kept quiet wanting to listen in on what the two were saying after all this could be great ammo. Hitomi and Sir Plucki stood enjoying the moment to anyone else the cubs below were exactly that just cubs, but to them it was the potential of having there own someday and what they would be like. They continued in this thought until Kotori blurted out, "Hey, you two you think you'll ever have cubs"

This caused one to blush while the other just remained silent. Sir Plucki was the one that spoke first, "Maybe one day" he answered.

Hitomi looked at the medic not to far from her and they nodded smiling at them, well it was now or never.

"Maybe sooner than you think" she said softly in his ear.

"Hitomi, what are you saying?" he said. She now had his full attention.

"I'm saying you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant"

THE END!

I'm cruel, so very cruel, but if you wanna know what happens next just look out for the sequel to this, which shall appear very soon.

Now I know this ending going to annoy you reader's, so if you wanna flame me for the ending, go ahead, I know you want to. LOL.

Please R & R!


End file.
